Memories Of You
by Whiterose937888
Summary: Lucy is a kind soul she keeps he promises. But when she dies this made a certain dragon slayer feel like he lost everything. But he ends up remembering everything they have shared every moment every memory. This is a Sticy story maybe other couples along the way hope you like it. Oh and i't also a flashback story just to let you all know plz enjoy :D


I stayed in my room all this week and cried my heart out. I know the great white dragon slayer shouldn't be crying but to tell you I am. I the great Sting Eucliffy am crying. If you must know I lost someone special to me. Though she never knew. The blonde Fairy. Lucy Heartifilia. Not so long ago she died. Just to protect me and the fairies. She was an Angel. Well my angel that is.

~FLASH BACK~ Lucy's pov

The guild was always fun as it's always been. Ever since Lisanna got back Natsu was always nervous around her. That always made me smile. I sat down at the bar while drinking my vanilla milkshake.

"Looks like Natsu likes your sister Mira. Are you going today something about it?" Mira, the guilds barmaid, smiled at me widely.

"Why wouldn't I? Those two were so close when they were little. You mind helping me with this Lucy." I grind evilly as I nodded.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" The blonde haired lightning mage asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" We both yelled at him. He backed away slowly as he was getting frightened by the both of us.

"HAHAHA! Laxus got scared by two girls!" Natsu laughed as Laxus also shot him a glare.

"Oh ya?! At least I don't get nervous when I ask a girl out!" Laxus replied, which made the fire dragon slayer blush.

"I guess that was just needed to be said." Mira said sighing. I nodded. "I was hoping of doing something big and romantic. It would have been cute! But thanks to Laxus we can't do that anymore." I pouted.

Me and Mira looked at each other and laughed. "Maybe another couple will walk by and we take advantage." I nodded.

"Ya I hope so too. AW Man…" I yelled out. Mira looked at me confused. "What is it Lucy?"

"I forgot that my rent is due is a week. I better go find a job." Mira smiled and nodded.

I got off the stool and went to the bored. _Hmmmm… There has to be high paying jobs here. Let's see…She I'll go with this one. The reward is 80,000 jewels. That should be enough._ I walked towards to Mira and handed her the job request.

"I'll be going on this one Mira I's easy and a nice reward paying for my rent. When I get back tell me if there is something happening between the two okay?" The fire dragon slayers face turned scarlet red.

"L-Lucy not you too!" I giggled and left.

"Bye Lucy I'll tell you everything."

"N-Nee-san!" Lisanna yelled at Mira with a blush on her cheeks. This of course made the takeover mage giggle.

Once I left the guild I walked home to go pack my belongings I would need. I was balancing on the edge of the river.

"Don't fall Lucy." One of the boaters yelled out. I jumped off the ledge and smiled at the boaters.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"Okay well goodbye for today Lucy!"

"Bye!"

I smiled to myself and walked into my apartment and grabbed my suit case. Once I got of the thing I needed. I walked to the train station.

"Hello I would like a ticket to clover town please." I asked as I handed him the money. The man behind the booth nodded and gave me the ticket.

I sat down on one of the benches waiting for the train. I looked around. People reuniting with family and friends. That made me smile. But I also feel lonely. I just shrugged it off.

"Train A-11 to Clover town will is here. All passengers please go in in a single file line if you all would." I got up and walked to the train.

Once I gave them my ticket I sat down in my favorite corner set next to the window. "Is this set taken miss?" I looked up to see a blonde and black haired mages. I shook my head and smiled.

"No not at all. It's nice to meet you my name's Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you too Lucy my name is Rogue and this is Sting. He's my partner." The black haired man replied.

"Hey don't forget us too Rogue-san!" A green exceed with a frog costume yelled out.

"Ah yes. These two are Frosh and Lector. Frosh is my exceed. And the red one is Stings'. I nodded and smiled one more.

"So you're both dragon slayers?"

"Ya Rogue here is a shadow dragon slayer while I'm a white dragon slayer."

"I see… you both remind me of two friends of mine. But I shouldn't really talk about them right now. Just one more thing. Why are you both going to clover town?"

"We're going back to our guild. But then after this train ride we have to go on another." Sting said while turning green when the train started to move. I nodded. I patted my lap.

~Sting's pov~

"Here I'll let you use my lap it will help you with your motion sickness." Lucy told me. This made me blush. He only fallowed what she said and laid his head down on her lap. I really felt better when I put my head on her lap. She looked down at me and smiled.

"Lucy?" Lucy looked back up at Rogue.

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Luc was silent but we both heard a giggle come from her.

"Why wouldn't I you didn't do anything wrong. I think you both are really kind when you need to be and possibly be bad when you need to be. Other than that you guys are what make me happy and there is no reason of me being mean to you when you're not to me."

_I really do like this girl…but why is my heart beating to fast? Ah stupid heart stop beating so loud! _What I didn't know was that Lucy had her bangs were covering her eyes. I was confused. I looked to Rogue who only had a straight face.

"I see… you killed your dragons…" My eyes were normal just staring at the blond but on the inside they were as wide as plates and I mentally wanted to hit Rogue.

"But there is always a reason why you both had to do it. I'm not just going to hate you both like that… what was your reason? Please tell me…I promise to my soul I will not tell a soul and I keep those promises…." I sighed.

"Well if you must know Blondie we didn't want our dragons to suffer pain when they died so we had to kill them to not make them suffer any longer. It was hard but it was fine. At least they are living nicely." I told her. She smiled.

"That was nice of you both."

"Keep your promise Blondie. You're not going to tell anyone this." Lector said.

"Fro agrees."

Lucy sighed and sweat dropped and nodded. "I will. Don't worry."

**Hello people I would like to thank you all for reviewing and well people were asking me for Sticy Fanfics. *Whisper* even my Friends. I hope you all enjoy this and well ya thank you all. REVIEW PLZ!**

**(O.O)**

**(_)/ ~meow lol**


End file.
